Animal
by Akiko Ookami
Summary: Kagome gets turned into a wolf demon before the final battle but something goes wrong. read to find out what! swearing, character death (maybe)
1. prolog

Prolog

**'Keep running don't stop running!'**

She had been running through the forest for what seemed like days trying to escape the shouts of the villagers. She was growing tired but she knew that she could not stop if she wanted to survive she thought about going to the well but she knew that it wouldn't let her through she was trapped here.

**'Kagome please hurry!' **

_Why? they are going to catch me eventually why make them wait?_

**' What about Shippo? are you just gonna let them get him?'**

Kagome thought long and hard then she stopped, turned around and ran back towards the crowd that was looking for her the same one that had Shippo, she would be damned if she let them hurt her son.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Kagome woke up earlier than anyone else for the first time since the group have been travling the thing that woke her up the fact that she felt a familier cold presence and she knew that if she could feel it that he could to. She noticed that he tried to leave as quietly as he could so that he wouldn't wake anyone up. She knew that she was going to regret this but she got up and follwed him.

Hiding behind a tree out of sight trying not to make any noise as she listened in to see what they were going to do this time.

(Inuyasha pov)

I knew that Kagome was watching but i couln't bring myself to care that she was there that she might get hurt.

_"Wait why can't I care I love her!" _

_**" not as much as you love Kikyo though and you know she knows that"**_

_"no I love her more than I do Kikyo!"_

_**" You keep telling yourself that but we both know that it's not true!"**_

I wanted to tell my inner demon that was not true but Kikyo chose that moment to start talking

" Inuyasha do you love me?"

"Yes" I lied

She smiled and looked behind me into the forest i didn't need to look to see what she was looking at i already knew but like before i couldn't bring myself to care if the new love of my life was crying I just couldn't and it pissed me off but of course it didn't show.

"Inuyasha if you really love then can you do something for me?"

" Sure what is it?" i said feining interest

" Kill kagome so that we can be together forever!"

I finally looked behind me then and the look on Kagome's face will haunt me for the rest of my life it was a look of pure fear, hurt and betrayal. I saw one tear slip down her face before she turned and ran.


	3. chapter 2

Hey sorry for the wait the thing that I was using to write the chapters didn't want to let me post it so yea sorry about that and again I awnt to thank all of the people who favorite and are following this story. Oh and don't forget to review they help me get better.

* * *

I ran through the forest with Kikyo's words ringing in my head "Kill Kagome so that we can be together forever." By this point I was running blindly because the tears in my eyes made it hard to see. I finally burst through the trees but when i wiped them to see where I was I realized that i wasn't at the camp I turned around and was about to try and make my back to the camp when i felt a presence behind me. I quickly turned around only to face a wolf demon. "What do you want?" I called out. It just stared at me for what felt like a hour but couldn't have been more than a minute then it attacked I tried to dodge but it still managed to scratch my side. 'Damn if only i had my bow and arrows i could fight properly' I thought. I was snapped out of my thoughts by the demon attacking again this time it managed to bite my leg I screamed out in pain but was able to stay standing. I could feel the wound on my leg bleeding but I couldn't do anything about it. I was also struggling to stay awake because I knew that if I was to stay alive i would have to be awake but that battle was lost before i even fought as i was falling to the the ground i saw a flash of silver before everything went black

* * *

Yesh it is a short chapter sorry.

Kagome: OMG WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT TO ME?!

Don't yell at me it is not my fault!*goes sobs in a corner*


	4. AN:

hey guys sorry for not updating in a while but u no how school can be but it is almost over so I will be trying my hardest to get the next chap to u ok but it might be a while since I can't figure out how to write the next chapter i mean I know what it is going to be about but I can't put that on paper right so I am just going to take a break from that but I will update it I swear! any way i want to thank the people who faved and aer following this story! You all get cookies! and to the people who reviewed i didn't forget about you! You guys get brownies and other cool stuff! anyway wish me luck!


End file.
